


Твоя улыбка могла бы осветить весь город

by allla5960



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Kid Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пре-канон; <br/>На следующее утро Папа целует Майю в лоб, садится в машину и никогда больше не приходит домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твоя улыбка могла бы осветить весь город

**Author's Note:**

> пре-канон, первая встреча Райли и Майи;  
> пре-фем (по сути джен, но автор указал фем), немного драма, херт камфорт — лопатой греби;  
> название — and you’ve got a smile that could light up this whole town — строчка из песни Тейлор Свифт «You Belong with Me».

Майе пять, и у нее солнечные волосы, свободно падающие на плечи. 

Она прыгает на скакалке на улице под палящим солнцем.

Мама и Папа снова ругаются, но в этом нет ничего нового. Папа всегда будет любить Маму, а Мама всегда будет любить Папу. Они всегда мирятся. 

Обычно, правда, Мама не кричит на Папу так громко, чтобы Майя могла услышать ее. Мама кричит о Папе и какой-то девушке, которую Майя видела с утра через соседское окно, выдыхающей дым. 

На следующее утро Папа целует Майю в лоб, садится в машину и никогда больше не приходит домой.

~

— Эй, Блонди! Моя мама сказала, что твой папаша бросил тебя. Твоя мама забывала постирать его носки или что? 

Мальчишка, который ест свои сопли, насмехается над ней, и Майя сжимает руки в кулаки. 

Она так близко, что готова откусить ему нос, когда из ниоткуда появляется девчонка, — ее рыцарь с сияющими косичками, — и говорит мальчишке уйти, иначе ему не поздоровится. 

Впервые кто-то заступился за Майю в школе. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает девчонка. — К слову, я Райли. 

Майя кивает. 

— Майя. 

Райли переплетает свою руку с ее рукой, будто бы это самая естественная вещь в мире. 

— Этот мальчишка такой мерзкий. Уверена, что у тебя самая классная семья на свете, — говорит Райли. Она улыбается, и Майя забывает, как говорить. 

Райли звучит так уверено, называя ее семью классной, и Майя в свою очередь уверена, что Райли едва ли видела ее мать, не говоря уже о разговоре с ней. 

Майя впервые улыбается, после того как Папа оставил ее, и Райли ведет ее обратно в школу.


End file.
